The Turth
by Rai Kitagami
Summary: Feliciana dan Lovina dari Italia. Mereka harus masuk SMA khusus laki – laki karena kecerobohan kakeknya. Apakah dua kembar ini bisa bertahan disana?. dimana temapt yang sama sekali tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya danjuga mereka kenal?


Summary : Feliciana dan Lovina dari Italia. Mereka harus masuk SMA khusus laki – laki karena kecerobohan kakeknya. Apakah dua kembar ini bisa bertahan disana?. dimana temapt yang sama sekali tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya danjuga mereka kenal?

Chapter 1 : The Begin

"Ve~ Ji – chan, kenapa kami harus masuk SMA laki – laki?" rengek si Feli atau si adik dari dua kembar tersebut. "Tau nih..." tambah Lovi si kakak. "Kakek gak sengaja masukin kalian bukannya sengaja." Jawab si kakek. "Itumah sama aja kita tetep masuk SMA laki – laki kan?" bantah Lovi. "Udah - udah sana kalian berkemas barang – barang kalian buat pindah ke asramanya." Kata si kakek tanpa peduli cucunya ada yang nangis bombay ada juga yang protes sambil tereak – tereak. (Dasar kakek gak bertanggung jawab -_- ).

The Turth

Hetalia : Axis Power own to Hidekaz Himaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje

Human Name, Gakuen Hetalia

Genre : Romance, Friendship, A bit Humor maybe?

"WAHH..." Kata Feli. "Besar sekali!" tambahnya kagum. "Jadi ini Hetalia Gakuen ya..." Kata Lovi yang juga kagum. Iyalah mereka berdua kagum orang sekolahnya aja udah kayak istana gitu. Disekolah ini ada 3 taman yaitu, taman bunga mawar, taman bunga matahari, taman Jepang. Lapangan Outdoor yang biasa di pakai oleh Klub Lari dan lapangan Indoor biasa dipakai untuk Klub Basket. Perpustakan di sini juga sangatlah luas bisa memuat 50 orang lebih, ruang musik disini juga sangat lengkap. Kelasnya dapat memuat 40 siswa dan disini juga ada kebun sayur – sayuran.

"Maaf... apakah kalian murid baru?" tanya seorang guru laki – laki yang datang dari belakang mereka berdua. "Ah... iya." Kata Lovi. "Kalau begitu bisakah kalian mengikuti ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk registrasi?" kata guru tersebut. "Tentu saja! Tapi... boleh kami tau nama bapak?" tanya Feli. "Ah iya! Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Tino Väinämöinen, kalian bebas memanggil saya apa saja, tapi jangan yang aneh – aneh ya." Jawab guru yang bernama Tino tersebut. "Boleh kami memanggil anda ." tanya Lovi. "Boleh saja, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kata sembari menjawab pertanyaan Lovi. Lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ini ruang kepala sekolah, tunggu sebentar ya." Kata yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Italian Brother's. "Permisi pak, saya membawa 2 murid baru tersebut." Kata sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Masuk!" jawab kepala sekolah dari dalam."Permisi..." kata sambil membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam bersama Italian Brother's. Ada laki – laki Asia berambut hitam agak panjang dikuncir satu pasti dia kepala sekolah (gak dia itu kepala kambing. "Apaan sih Author" jawab si Lovi judes. Jahatnya ToT.) ada satu murid yang juga ada disana warna rambutnya Blonde dan warna matanya hijau emerland hampir sama dengan warna mata Lovi dan sedang melihat dua kembar itu. Sayangnya alisnya kelewatan tebel *disumpel scone*. "Kau sudah boleh pergi Kirkland" kata kepala sekolah yang bernama Wang Yao atau ( tau dari mejanya disitu tertera dengan jelas ada tulisan ' Wang Yao' ). Lalu laki – laki yang bernama Kirkland tersebut pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan sopan.

"Jadi kalian Feliciana Vargas dan Lovina Vargas?" tanya . "Iya betul, itu kami" jawab Lovina. "Lho? Jadi kalian perempuan?" tanya . "Iya begitulah kami masuk kesini karena kecerobohan kakek kami ve~" jawab Feliciana. "Baiklah kita buat cepat saja, isi biodata tentang diri kalian di kertas ini." Kata sembari memberi kertas biodata kepada Feliciana dan Lovina. Beberapa menit kemudian Feli dan Lovi sudah menyelesaikan biodata mereka kemudian memberikannya kepada . "Apakah di Asrama untuk sekolah ini satu kamar untuk berdua?" tanya Lovi penasaran. "Tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak bisa satu kamar." Jawab . "Eh?! Tapi kenapa ?" tanya Feli khawatir."Karena diasrama sudah tidak kamar kosong untuk kalian berdua satu kamar, jadi kalian harus satu kamar dengan laki – laki." Jawab . "Tapi jangan khawatir aku sudah memilih dua laki – laki yang perilakunya baik, jadi kalian bisa memilih diantara kedua orang tersebut." Tambah panjang lebar yang kemudian mengambil 2 foto anak laki – laki.

Yang pertama itu laki – laki dari Jerman bernama Ludwig Bellsmith dengan warna rambut blonde pucat dan warna mata biru pucat, yang kedua laki – laki dari Spanyol bernama Antonia Fernandez Carriedo dengan warna rambut coklat dan warna matanya sama seperti Lovi berwarna hijau kulitnya berwarna coklat. "Kalian pilih yang mana yang akan menjadi teman sekamar kalian." Kata . "Dan tolong panggilkan Bellsmith dan Fernandez kesini." Lanjut . "Baiklah." Jawab lalu keluar ruangan ini. "Aku rasa aku akan bersama Ludwig mungkin ve~." Kata Feli. "Kalau begitu aku bersama si Antonio saja." Kata Lovi yang terkesan malas entah mengapa.

Setelah !5 menit kemudian, toktoktok. Ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Permisi saya membawa Beilschmidt dan Fernandez." kata Väinämöinen sambilmengetuk pintu. "Baiklah, bawamasuk." Kata yang berada di dalam bersama Italian Sister's. "Permisi..." Kata , Ludwig, dan Antonio." Beilschmidtdan Fernandez kalian berdua saya panggil karena mulai sekarang kalian akan mempunyai teman sekamar." kata . "Jadi tolong mereka berdua jika mereka kesulitan, oke?". "Baiklah." Jawab Mereka berdua yang kemudian mereka melihat Italian Sister's tanpa curiga.

Mereka berdua (Antonio dan Ludwig) pun mengantar Italian Brother's ke kamar mereka masing - masing. Lovi mengikuti Antonio dan Feli mengikuti Ludwig, kamar Ludwig dan Antonio hanya berbeda 5 kamar. Kamar Ludwig nomor 213 sedangkan kamar Antonio nomor 218, menurut pengamatan Feli si Ludwig itu pasti orangnya baik dan rajin dan menurut Lovi si Antonio itu orang agak pemalas dan otaknya beku (alias gak pinter).

Lovina POV

Akhirnya aku sampai di kamar asrama jadi aku bisa mengistirahatkan diriku sebentar. "Hei... ngomong - ngomong aku belum tau namamu." tanya Antonio sekaligus memecahkan keheningan. "Namaku Lovino Vargas dari Italia." jawabku seperlunya. "Entah mengapa mukamu itu imut sekali ya seperti perempuan." katanya sambil tertawa. "Ta - Tapi aku bukan perempuan Bodoh!" jawabku agak gugup apakah aku akan ketahuan?. "Iya iya maafkan aku Lovi." katanya sambilmeminta maaf kepadaku. "Kita sudah sampai." lanjutnya. Dia berdiri di depan kamar nomor 218 lalu ia membuka pintu. Dikamar tersebut ada 2 kasur, 2 mejabelajar, 2 lemaripakaian, 2 rak buku, kamarmandi, AC, dan dapur. "Ternyata di sini cukup nyaman ya..." kataku melihat kamari ni. "Karena kita sudah sampai aku bantu kau mengeluarkan barang - barangmu dan merapikannya ya." kata Antonio menawarkan bantuannya, sebernarnya aku mau dibantu tapi ada pakaian dalamku danbarangterlarang yang tidak boleh dilihat atau di sentuh oleh semua laki - laki. "Ah! aku bisa sendiri kok!" kataku agar dia tidak membantuku membereskan barang – barangku. "Kalau begitu aku pergi ya~." Kata Antonio lalu pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian dikamar asrama. "Pergi saja sana, aku tidak peduli kok! Hmph!." Kataku ngusirnya. Padahal aku berkata kasar tapi orang itu masih saja cengar – cengir gak jelas kayak orang gila ( kasihan Antonio dong T.T. "Bi-biaran aja aku gak pe-peduli kok!." Balas Lovi dengan tsundere tingkat tingginya. Dasar gak jujur -.- ). Mau tidak mau aku harus segera membereskan semua barangku dan menyembunyikan yang tidak boleh laki – laki lihat. Untung saja sehari sebelum masuk kesini aku dan Feli sudah membeli baju laki – laki jadi aku hanya tinggal menyamarkan bentuk tubuh saja. 10 menit aku membereskan barangku tinggal membereskan seragam untuk besok agar aku besok langsung memakainya, ternyata menyamar jadi laki – laki itu sungguh menguras tenaga ya...

End of Lovina POV.

Feliciana POV.

"Ve~ Ludwid kapan kita akan sampai ke kamar mu?." Tanyaku kepada Ludwig. "Sebentar lagi. Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu." Tanya Ludwig balik kepadaku. "Namaku Felician-no Vargas, senang berkenalan denganmu Ludwig." Jawabku yang tadi hampir mengucapkan nama asliku, semoga saja Ludwig tidak mencurigaiku. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Vargas." Kata Ludwig dengan sopan tapi menurutku itu terlalu formal. "Ne... Ludwig, panggil aku dengan nama depanku saja. Tidak usah terlalu formal, tidak ini teman kan?." Kataku dengan nada ceria dan tersenyum. "Baiklah Feliciano." Balasnya sambil tersenyum juga. "Ini kamarku." Tambahnya lagi. Kemudian Ludwig membukakan pintu kamarnya, ternyata kamar Ludwig itu sederhana dan rapi di dekat kasurnya ada poster bendera Jerman yang menandakan dia benar – benar mencintai negaranya sendiri. Dikamar ini ada 2 kasur, dapur, AC, 2 rak buku, kamar mandi, 2 lemari pakaian dan 2 meja belajar. "Kamar ini sungguh nyaman, ve~." Kataku riang. "Aku akan membantumu membereskan barang – barangmu, bolehkah?." Tanya Ludwig sopan. "Ah! Tidak usah Ludwig aku bisa sendiri, lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Kataku, karena tidak mungkin Ludwig mengetahui rahasia ini lagipula jika ada siswa yang tau kami ini perempuan dan aku yang membocorkannya pasti aku akan kena damprat Nee – san. "Tidak apa tidak usah sungkan Feliciano." Kata Ludwig. "Aku benar – benar bisa sendiri kok." Balasku sambil tersenyum agar tidak dicurigai. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke sekolah, jika butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku oke?." Kata Ludwig sekali lagi. "Siap kapten!." Balasku dengan nada siap dan agak terkesan bercanda. "Dasar..." Kata Ludwig sebelum meninggalkan ku sendirian dikamar. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus membereskan barang – barangku dan sepertinya Ludwig tidak akan suka jika teman satu kamarnya itu seorang pemalas dan berantakan mungkin. Hehehe*ketawa kegirangan padahal gak tau kenapa.

TBC ~

Maaf jika FF ini Gaje dan Abal karena ini FF pertama saya. Jadi saya harus memutar otak saya untuk mencari ide, terima kasih kepada Ailsca – chan(Teman sekolahku) yang membantu memikirkan ide. Dan satu hal yang saya minta yaitu mohon...

Read & Review ?

Karena saya butuh saran, kritik, dan ide.


End file.
